Wheel of Morality
by Quaterine Winner
Summary: Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn. Teach the boys a lesson we all should learn! R+R PLEASE!! (PG FOR TWO CUSS WORDS....) Chapter 2 is up! With apologies to E.A. Poe, I bring you: The Farfie!
1. The Wheel of Morality With apologies to ...

WeiB Kreuz ~ Wheel of Morality  
  
Okay, disclaimer time.  
  
Wheel of Morality: property of Warner Bros., Animaniacs, Yakko, Wakko and Dot.  
  
The WeiB boys: Not mine. although Yohji. * winks *  
  
Yohji: * sweatdrop *  
  
/ - /= Thoughts  
  
* - * = Actions  
  
Omi, Yohji and Aya drag a reluctant Ken onto the stage *  
  
Omi: well, boys and girls, it's that time again!  
  
* Farfarello appears, wrapped in a straitjacket *  
  
Farfie: TIME TO HURT GOD!!!  
  
Omi and the others: O.o  
  
Omi: Uh, Schu?  
  
Schuldig: Yes yes, I've got it. Continue.  
  
* Farfie is dragged offstage, ranting maniacally *  
  
Omi: Anyway, as I was saying, it's that time again!  
  
Yohji: To shine our shoes?  
  
Aya: To pick our bellybutton lint? / And who the hell writes this stuff? O.o /  
  
Ken: To make loaves of bread and hit people over the head with them? /WTF? /  
  
Omi: No, no. It's time for.*dramatic pause* The Wheel of Morality!  
  
* Everyone else groans loudly *  
  
Omi: * smiles and draws a curtain away behind him, revealing a HUGE wheel, similar to the Wheel of Fortune * Yep! And it's all thanks to our sponsors. * mutters * Miss Q. Winner and the good people of Fox network.  
  
Aya: * mutters * Doomo, Miss Winner.  
  
Omi: * dramatically spins the wheel * Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn.  
  
* The wheel spins for a loooooooooong time.*  
  
Aya: Get on with it, Tsukiyono!  
  
*The wheel stops above a giant number 19 *  
  
Omi: Moral number 19! And the moral of today's story is:  
  
* A piece of paper pops out of a printer conveniently located next to the Wheel *  
  
Omi: * reads aloud * Nagi loves Omi forever. * he turns beet-red. *  
  
Nagi: * waves to the crowd *  
  
*Farfarello can be heard ranting in the background * Nagi loving Omi hurts God! Thank you Nagi! Now on to killing toasters!!! Toasters!!! * Rant keeps going *  
  
Omi: * is still bright red * Uh. good night everybody! * Blows a kiss *  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Notes: Okay, okay, this may not be my best fic. But please review it, as it gives me courage to write more. Hey, who knows? If people like this, maybe it'll be part of a series. * evil glint in her eye * This fic is dedicated to my best pal in the world, Washu. You know who you are. Thanks for introducing me to WeiB, AS, SMJ and all sorts of other things! * Grins *  
  
I leave you with a quote: "If you believe there's a solution, you're part of the problem."- George Carlin  
  
Quat 


	2. The Farfie With apologies to E A Poe

Weiss Kreuz ~ The Farfie  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss does not belong to me. Nor does Schwarz. Sure, I keep Yohji chained up in my bedroom, but that doesn't mean I own him.*smirk*  
  
So, without further ado, The Farfie (With apologies to Edgar Allan Poe)  
  
Cast:  
  
Farfarello: The Farfie (the raven)  
  
Tsukiyono Omi: The Narrator  
  
Naoe Nagi: The Lost Love (Lenore)  
  
Kudou Yohji: The Pallid Bust Above the Chamber Door  
  
Bradley Crawford: Angel  
  
Schuldich: Angel  
  
Fujimiya Aya: Sound man  
  
Hidaka Ken: Sound man  
  
Quaterine Winner (me, the authoress (): Keeping the actors in line  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary,  
  
While I pondered, weak and weary.  
  
Omi: *snore*  
  
*Ken and Aya bang pots and blow over bottles to create storm sounds*  
  
While I nodded  
  
Nearly napping  
  
Suddenly there came a tapping  
  
As of someone gently rapping  
  
Rapping at my chamber door  
  
Ken: *taps at the door*  
  
Omi: *sits up with a start* 'Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door. This it is and nothing more.  
  
Nagi: *sighs* Get on with it  
  
Q (meh): (disembodied voice) Don't make me whoop you later Nagi.  
  
Omi: *goes to the door and opens it* Darkness there, and nothing more.  
  
*Farfarello is heard cackling maniacally in the BG*  
  
Omi: *shudders* Q, you must be kidding?  
  
Q: GET ON WITH IT, TAKATORI!  
  
*Omi sits back down in his chair and looks to the picture on the wall, which is shifting uncomfortably*  
  
Omi: Ah, my lost love, the lost Nagi.  
  
*He looks above his door* Darkness there, and nothing more  
  
*The statue above the door shifts*  
  
Q: Yohji, sit still!  
  
Yohji: But Q. *whines*  
  
Nagi: *from his position on the wall, shoves Yohji with his powers*  
  
Q: ANYWAY.  
  
*Tapping is heard from the window*  
  
Omi: Ah, some visitor. *He opens the window*  
  
*Farfarello steps in, a knife held in his teeth*  
  
Q: (Disembodied voice) Quoth the Farfie:  
  
Farfie: Nevermore. *licks a knife*  
  
Omi: The angel's tinkling footsteps.  
  
*The air suddenly fills with the smell of perfume as Schuldich and Crawford walk in, swinging a censer, dressed in angel wings*  
  
*Aya and Ken ring bells*  
  
Farfie: ANGELSS!! ANGELS!!! *he attacks Schu-Schu, who falls screaming to the floor*  
  
Q: (voice from far away) Cut to the end *walks in and drags out a profusely bleeding Schu*  
  
~FLASH!!~  
  
*Omi is sprawled on the floor*  
  
*Farfie sits on Yohji's head*  
  
*Yohji squirms* Isn't there someone else he could be sitting on?  
  
Ken: And the Farfie, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting.  
  
*pan to Farfie*  
  
Ken: on the pallid bust of Yotan just above the chamber door  
  
And his eye has all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.  
  
Farfie: *his one eye gleams softly in the firelight*  
  
Ken: and the lamplight streaming o'er him casts his shadow on the floor.  
  
*Omi lies within Farfie's shadow on the floor*  
  
Ken: And Omi's soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
  
Shall be lifted.  
  
All cast together: NEVERMORE.  
  
*Yohji sneezes and Farfie topples to land on Omi*  
  
Omi: *squeaks* Medic.  
  
~ Owari, ne? ~  
  
Heh heh. Just goes to show you why Q shouldn't be fed vegetables while watching the Halloween episode of the Simpsons. Anyway, R+R and maybe we write more parodies. Heh.  
  
Yohji: Okay, now can I wash off the plaster powder? *Sneezes*  
  
Q: Aw Yotan, I rather like you with it on.*giggle*  
  
Yohji: *groans*  
  
R+R  
  
Ja, Mata! 


End file.
